Everybody Was KungFu Fighting
by forensicsfan
Summary: A humorous little spoofyspin to take your mind off of the super heavy, cliffhanger of a season finale Angsty, funny, and maybe even a little fluffy. NS


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but if I did, I certainly would give Jorja Fox a big fat raise instead of threatening to kill off her character (GRRR CBS).

**Author's Note:** This is a birthday present for Ashley (Happy Belated!) and Mel (Happy Birthday, Dr. Shimmy!). It was inspired by a recent interview given by George Eads in which he joked about Nicky taking Grissom out with a leg sweep because Sara belongs to him.

**Everybody Was Kung-Fu Fighting**

"They've been sneaking around?" Nick looked incredulous at that idea that Grissom and Sara actually had taken the leap from being incredibly awkward around each other to being in some sort of romantic relationship. "What the hell kind of relationship do you keep a secret anyway?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared Catherine down.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger," Catherine raised her hands up as if to ward him off.

"But she and I had a thing," Of course 'thing' was a very loose term; they'd flirted for years; even made out once or twice; ok six or seven times in one of the layout rooms, but somehow he'd never really pushed it further than that and now here he was learning that she was with Grissom.

Catherine raised her eyebrow in doubt, "A thing. What kind of 'thing' did you have with Sara?" She felt sorry for Nick really; she knew that he'd had a crush on Sara for years, and much like Grissom, ok maybe not so much like Grissom now that the cat was out of the bag, he wouldn't do anything about it. Really, what was a woman like Sara to do; so many admirers and none of them capable of action? Maybe if Nick had done something before Grissom had pulled his head out of his microscope and grown a spine he could have had a chance.

"A thing, thing," Nick was rather evasive and he knew that his explanation sounded completely lame. He let out a deep sigh as Catherine raised the other brow. "Ok, fine, we weren't together...I wanted to be together, we had a few encounters though."

Catherine looked at him skeptically, "Nicky, I know you like Sara, but you need to move on." She really thought that he was taking this rather hard for someone who usually didn't have difficulty getting the girl.

He sounded almost petulant, "I don't want to move on; everybody knows that Sara should be with me." He wasn't sure how they would know that, but it was true; he sincerely thought he and Sara made far more sense than Grissom and Sara. "I mean how much could he really care about her if he kept it all a big fat stinking secret? I wouldn't keep her a secret."

"You kind of did." Catherine decided that there was no time like the present to be Captain Obvious, "If you cared as much as you say you do, you would have done something. Don't blame her for choosing Grissom if she didn't know you were an option."

Her words slowly sank into his thick skull and an idea began to form, "You're right, she didn't have all the information before she made that choice." He puffed his chest out in a rather manly manner and looked over at Catherine with a purposeful expression, "It's a good thing I know kung-fu." With that he turned and headed down the hallway in the general direction of Grissom's office.

Catherine looked at him oddly, "Kung-fu?" The sound of a commotion a few moments later piqued her curiosity and she decided to see what it was all about.

"What the hell was that for?" Grissom sounded shocked and annoyed where he sat sprawled out on the break room floor.

"For stealing my woman," Nick had taken him out with a leg sweep; a kung-fu move he'd been perfecting for years. "You don't love Sara; I love Sara."

"Are you delusional?" Grissom looked at the younger man as if he was on something.

"Not a delusional bone in my body, Gris; plenty more kung-fu moves though," To emphasize his point he did a few kicks and turns so that Grissom would get the message that he could take him down again.

Grissom rolled his eyes and did a rather amazing flip of sorts to regain his footing, "I know a few kung-fu moves myself, Nicky." He looked at Nick as if he was a grasshopper and with the agility of a spider monkey he employed a shining monster nerve pinch which rendered Nick immobile for a moment.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Nick had been studying under the best kung-fu master in Vegas for sometime; and it seemed Grissom knew some moves he'd never heard of.

"A master never reveals all of his secrets," Grissom wasn't claiming that he was a kung-fu master, but he was certainly implying it. "Sara loves me."

"The hell she does," Nick very effectively threw a mad foo-dog slam in with his next leg sweep to throw Grissom off, "She just thinks she does because she doesn't know that I love her." He threw in an extra mad killer maneuver just for good measure.

"What is going on in here?" Greg Sanders looked rather perturbed that the break room had suddenly been transformed into a dojo.

"I'm fighting Grissom for Sara; she belongs with me." Nick gestured towards Greg and in the next moment found himself on his backside no thanks to Grissom's double spider twist.

"Hey, I want in; I want Sara too." Greg Sanders had stood on the sidelines far too long; if Grissom could get Sara, and Nick was willing to fight him for her, he wasn't going to stand back and not put up a fight.

"This is between Grissom and me," Nick spun around and took Greg out with a leg sweep; damn that move was coming in handy.

"No, this is between me and Sara." Grissom was amazingly agile for a man his age and he easily flattened Greg with a destructive goldfish crush.

"No way, bug man, she's mine; everyone here knows Sara belongs with me." Nick dug deep and pulled out a spinning serpent jab and sent Grissom twirling like a dervish.

"Nick's right, Grissom," Warrick chimed in from the doorway where he was standing next to a very bewildered Catherine.

Grissom raised an eyebrow in challenge at Warrick while Nick and Greg spun and jabbed at each other, "You want in, Warrick?"

Warrick lazily raised his hands and shook his head, "No, Sara's not really my type." Truth was he'd had a thing for Catherine for years, but the timing had never been quite right; something that he was going to have to rectify one of these days; maybe once these guys stopped duking things out.

All the commotion had drawn in a few more spectators, including the woman in question, "What in the world is going on here?" Sara didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the whole thing; the guys were spinning, kicking and jabbing each other and quite frankly looking completely ridiculous in the process.

"I'm fighting for you, Sara," Nick employed the leg sweep one more time and took both Grissom and Greg down. "I'm fighting for you...I'm fighting for you...I'm fighting for you."

"Nick...Nicky, Nicky-babe," Her voice was soft and the words didn't match the way her mouth was moving.

"Sara, I'm fighting for you baby." Nick blinked his eyes open and it took him a moment as his words trailed off to realize that he'd been fighting with the sheets on the bed and had lost, ending up on the floor in the process. "I'm fighting...for...you."

Sara raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked at him as she leaned over the edge of the bed, "I can see that, silly."

Nick managed to extricate himself from the covers he'd pulled off the bed on his descent and kneeled in front of Sara, "Sorry I woke you up." He leaned in and softly kissed her thankful that he didn't have to fight for her anymore.

As they broke off the kiss, Sara couldn't resist slipping her fingers through his hair, "You must have had some dream; you seem to be having those a lot lately," she winced a little as the wind seemed to get knocked out of her for a moment.

Nick grinned excitedly and his hand flew to her belly, "Is the baby kicking?" They had been married a little over a year; after she'd been abducted by Natalie Davis things between her and Grissom had fizzled and Nick had finally gotten the courage to tell her how he'd been feeling about her for years; he was pleasantly surprised when she had eagerly reciprocated his feelings. Now they were awaiting the arrival of baby Stokes in a couple of months and Nick was beside himself with excitement.

Sara let out a tired chuckle and nodded, finding this little bit of normalcy wonderfully abnormal for her, "What were you dreaming about, Nicky?" She trailed her fingers up his arm and looked into his eyes, "you said you were fighting for me; who were you fighting?"

Nick furrowed his brow for a moment as it all played back in his head and then he snickered, "Me and Greg and Grissom, we were all kung-fu fighting."

_**The End**_


End file.
